As I Lay Dying
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: He's ruining her, and nobody knows. If only she could tell. But telling someone could ruin everything because above it all...She still loves him.


I have faith in this story strictly for the reason that it has meaning behind it. In the last year, I've seen 3 different people go through different types of domestic violence; two of which are family members but all I love very much. They're very proactive people in my life and without them,who knows where I'd be.

The point is, I think people tend to miss whats behind closed doors. Deep inside, both how a person is feeling, and how badly they're tortured before and after a relationship ends. There's always emotional pain and still the love thats left over there, even when its all done and over with. While there's different types of domestic violence, ranging from physical to sexual to verbal, my attempt is to show all three in detail and show not only how they affect the character physically, but also emotionally and what it causes for them in retrospect, because hindsight is not always 20/20.

Anyway, the title of this story may be inclined to change as I can't even decide on one, and I'm taking a shot in the dark. Without further ado...

_As I Lay Dying_

_Prologue_

Tommy watched the CD spin once more through his translucent laptop, sighing. Once this CD was in his hands, it would be a world of difference. His life would be different, and in so many different ways. All the people gathered in this room were hoping for just that. The familiar ding of the CD burner came and a moment later, the disc tray popped out, givign them what seemed like gold.

Tommy turned to Darius, handing it over to him. "You have the right to release this...As long as she hears it."

Darius nodded. "Don't worry Tom. This song will be on the airwaves. She'll hear it."

Tommy held the CD a bit tighter, clenching his jaw. "Darius. I want full confirmation that she hears it herself. If I play it for her myself shes as good as dead. PROMISE me she'll hear this song."

Darius sighed heavily and nodded. "Jude will hear this song, Tommy. I assure you. Sadie's going to see Jude later. She'll give the disk to her."

Tommy nodded heatedly and stood, nodding to Sadie, Liam, Kwest and finally Portia. "I swear to god if he lays one fingeron her, Sadie-"

Sadie shook her head, putting her hand over Tommy's mouth. "He won't. Now go home and sleep."

Tommy nodded and walked to the door. He turned around one last time as he reached the door. "I have your word. All 5 of you?"

"Yes, Tom! Go home!"

Tommy's head hung abit, but he nodded, knowing they were only trying to do what they thought was best for him. "Okay. I'll go...See you guys tomorrow."

Tommy walked out of the building and Sadie turned to Liam. "This has to save my sister. It has to..."

He nodded, wrapping an arm around her. "We'll get Jude safe, and...him in jail. You needn't worry."

Sadie sighed and snuggled her head into Liam's chest, looking up at Darius. "When are you sending it out?"

He waved for everyone to follow him, and walked to his office. The four followed him while he dialed the local radio station, having a brief talk with the disc jockey before he loaded the CD into his Apple desktop computer and loaded the MP3 to the internet. He quickly send the song to the disc jockey, and Liam walked across the room, turning on the radio to the correct station.

"And that was I Need You To Love Me by Barlow Girl.. This one is a new one by, get this. Tom Quincy. We all know he's been in the headlines lately with the bar brawl that took place 3 weeks ago. For those who don't know, Quincy, along with several other artists at G Major, including Jud e Harrison and her boyfriend of 4 years, Ashton Brody. As the story was told, Quincy was out with his friend of 11 years, Kristopher West and the owner of G Major, Darius Mills to celebrate the signing of a 6 figure contract. Rumor has it that an argument got out of hand with one of the civilians while Quincy was talking with Harrison and one thing led to another, ending with Quincy being stabbed 4 times, including one to the chest. Since then, things seem to have simmered down with G Major, but Tommy seems to still be popping up in the tabloids. Every question about who the attempted assassin that stabbed him seems to be streamed away from, usually left with a no comment or Quincy claiming to not know who it was.

"Anyway, this is Mr. Quincy's first single, Words. Do enjoy..."

--

"And we talk all night; Though I'm not sure he can hear me with closed eyes"

--

Tommy yawned sheepishly as he threw his keys onto the table, listening to the Disc Jockey go on about how he'd been stabbed. He didn't need to hear the story over and over, but it seemed to be the hot thing to discuss, and it got more attention it got onto his new single.

"C'mon man. Get to the song already," Tommy groaned, looking around the room. He wanted her to hear the song before he got home. Before she'd be hurt once again. The familiar strums of a guitar brought him out of his thoughts.

"This night, this nights just like the rest  
These same thoughts running through my head  
Singing reckless phrase with a different face  
They say, they say that I am worthless  
But I'm not listening, I swear, and yet,

Round, round, they spin like a record now  
Same thoughts were built to be broke down  
Around and around,  
I'm falling down again

Sticks and stones  
May break my bones;  
Your words they surely kill; they surely kill

This feels the same  
Complications and different situations  
I am holding out for love

Is it worth it  
To die a little each day  
All for unseen grace

Sticks and stones  
May break my bones;  
Your words they surely kill; they surely kill  
Your words they surely kill; they surely kill  
Your words are breaking down now...

I would say; where I've been to where I am  
It is worth it, its grace  
When all else fades  
You can see it; in his face  
So now...

Round round, they spin like a record now  
Same thoughts built to be broke  
These thoughts were meant to be broke down  
These thoughts were meant to be broke down  
These thoughts were meant to be broke down  
They're meant to be broke to be broke down

They die a little bit each day  
They die a little bit each day  
They die a little bit each day

And say  
These thoughts were meant to be broke down  
These thoughts were meant to be broke  
These thoughts were meant to be broke down  
These thoughts were meant to be broke

Sticks and stones  
May break my bones;  
Your words they surely kill; they surely kill  
Your words; they surely kill  
They surely kill  
Your words are breaking down now...  
Its all for her again  
Yeah, yeah..."

Tommy turned the dial of the radio, smiling just before it clicked, signaling that it was completely off. "Thank you..." He looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes as he breathed deeply and then let it out. "Thank you."

--

"And I'm feeling like I've had just about enough of today's misery"

--

Jude wiped her tears as she turned off her XM radio. She yawned sheepishly, looking around the room. The familiar footsteps down the hall signaled his arrival home. Her eyes widened in realization of that, wondering how long he'd been there. Had he heard the song? Had he been listening to the radio in the car? How much did he know that she'd told Tommy? Was he in fact the one who had stabbed Tommy three weeks earlier at the club? Only time would tell.

As the bedroom door opened, she looked up at him with sheepish features, biting the inside of her cheek to hide her fear. "Hey, hon. How was work?"

He gave her his usual demeaning smirk, walking towards her. "We should talk..."


End file.
